Realtor Reynold
Summary Realtor Reynold is one of the many inhabitants of the sanctuary, Topple Town, but can be found elsewhere, like The Quiet Field and Celestial Field. His role is to sell houses for the players to purchase and use. Three of these houses can be found in Topple Town, while one is found in Celestial Field and the last one is located in The Quiet Field. To find Realtor Reynold's office building, it can be accessed by climbing the ladder to two buildings; one that can be purchased by the players and the other one being the office building marked with a house sign. These buildings can be found behind Ollie Ozzwald's stand. Realtor Reynold is clearly a realtor, a person who sells homes for their customers. The name Reynold could derive from the meaning of 'advice' and realtors are often known to give advice and suggestions for those who seek for a home to purchase. For more information about the homes that players can purchase and some of the dialogues of Realtor Reynold, you may visit the article, Housing. List of Dialogues Realtor Reynold (Boathouse) * "Greetings adventurer! Say, how do you fancy the island life?" * "I just so happen to have this fine boathouse here for sale - a perfect home base for island voyages!" '' * ''"I'll even include that rowboat there along with the purchase! So are you interested?" * "Recently a sizeable island, Matumada, has drifted quite close to the Frontier. With this here rowboat, you should be able to paddle over real easy." '' * ''"The island is quite exotic and has many things you won't find on the Frontier. The upper portion of the Island serves as a nesting ground for all sorts of birds." * "The interior is comfy, but modest - including 20 storage slots. All this for a price of only 500,000 gold. What do you think?" Realtor Reynold's (Ice Spire) * "Oh! We meet again! Have you seen the giant orb up there?" * "Haha- Well, it's really a 'home' of sorts. I know it may sound strange, but I'm actually the proprietor of said orb. Might you be interested in making it yours?" * "I've never been inside, not my cup of tea per say - so I can't say for certain what you'll find inside. From what I understand though these things can be quite spacious inside, I'm sure there would be plenty of room to store, say around maybe 80 items?" * "What would something like this cost? Hmm...Oh I'd say an orb such as this one would probably go for about- 15,000,000 Gold?" * "Interested?" Realtor Reynold's Office # "Where can I buy a house?" #* "Just look for me! If a house is for sale, I'll be somewhere close." # "Why should I buy a house?" #* "That's simple really! Houses provide a place for you to rest at night, free of charge. Owning a house also gives you access to additional storage slots. On top of that, they are a great place to hang out!" # "Leave" Realtor Reynold's Other Dialogues * "Enjoy your new place!" * "Enjoy your new castle!" * "Enjoy your new tower home! Don't forget to check out the basement!" * "Just look for me! If a house is for sale I'll be somewhere close." * "That's simple really! Houses provide a place for you to rest at night, free of charge. Owning a house also gives you access to additional storage slots." "On top of that, they are a great place to hang out!" * "You will come back." Category:NPC Trivia * Realtor Reynold's alternate form, Roommate Reynold, can be found in the purchasable home located right next to his office. * He is sometimes confused with Captain Finnegan as both NPCs shares similar appearances. Category:Public